The aim of the Translational Informatics (Tl) core is to provide the Informatics infrastructure, and to develop, deploy and maintain data systems and applications that optimize the translation of basic scientific discoveries into clinical applications. Tl members are made up of experienced informaticians and clinical research support specialists and analysts with backgrounds in clinical data coordination, biomedical research, molecular biology, computer science, software engineering, and application architecture. The Tl core develops data systems that span a range of users, from individual investigators, to individual programs within the Cancer Center, and to the Cancer Center as a whole. Tl works with researchers, other Cores, and Cancer Center administration to fulfill its goals with the ability to provide customizable informatics solutions for all data needs. Over the next five years, Tl will continue to provide the Cancer Center members with Informatics and computational support for an array of activities, including continued participation in grant applications and expanding efforts as needed to respond to changing needs of funded grants. Tl priorities are to: 1) Access, training, and management of Clinical and Biomedical Software Tools 2) Provide access to Clinical and Biomedical Data for Research 3) Research Data Management Solutions including access to High Performance Compute Cluster and allocated software. Pathway analysis tools (IPA), and design of Data Collection Models 4) Biospecimen Data Management 5) Custom Research Software Development including user interfaces 6) Oversee and provide guidance for Research Data Privacy, Security, and Quality Control 7) Standardize and Harmonize Data Collection Vocabularies and Common Data Elements 8) Maintenance of databases. Patient centric data-warehouse, and associated web sites 9) Custom data services involving specific programming expertise for specialized databases